


Te kilka słów

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem wiele robi się dla dobra innych, nawet jeśli rani to tak wiele osób</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te kilka słów

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  spoglądając z oddali 
> 
> 23.05.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Za wszystko można obwiniać Ew, to wszystko przez jej tekst... Nie wierzę, że napisałam angst do Merlina :(

          Merlin pakował w pośpiechu swoje rzeczy, choć nie miał ich tak wielu jakby mógł się spodziewać. Spędził w Camelocie tyle lat, a jego cały dobytek mieścił się w zaledwie jednym tobołku. Jak widać jego życie można było spakować w ciągu dziesięciu minut.  
          Nie mógł się z nikim pożegnać, wszyscy nadal świętowali ślub Artura i Ginewry. Z oddali słychać było jedynie śmiech i stukot kufli. Jedna noc, która na zawsze zapisze się w ich pamięci. W Merlina także.  
          Chłopak bez problemu dał radę wymknąć się z zamku, a zaraz potem zniknął za linią drzew. Dopiero, gdy umilkły radosne śpiewy, dał sobie chwilę na odpoczynek. Oparł się o pień drzewa i bez życia osunął się w dół. Kto by pomyślał, że te kilka słów mogło tak bardzo zniszczyć mu życie.  
_\- Nie chcę oszukiwać Gwen. Może nie kocham jej tak bardzo jak powinienem, ale to się zmieni. Jednak by mogło się to stać, musisz zniknąć, Merlinie. Nie jestem w stanie żyć z nią i kłamać jej prosto w oczy. Nie, gdy wiem, że to ciebie darzę większym uczuciem._  
          Kilkoma słowami Artur skreślił całą ich przeszłość. Tak jakby ostatnie spędzone razem lata były niczym, jedynie zabawą, która akurat mu się znudziła. Ale Albion rozkwitał, nawet bez jego pomocy miała powrócić do niego magia. Mógł nad tym czuwać z oddali, tam gdzie jego uczucia były bezpieczne i nie musiał codziennie przyglądać się szczęściu byłego kochanka. Jednak tak trudno było wstać i pójść dalej. Każdy krok oddalał go od miejsca, które nazywał domem. Miejsca, gdzie była jego prawdziwa rodzina.

          Na balkonie zamku Camelot stała postać skrywana w cieniu. Ze zwieszoną głową, mamrotała do siebie jedną i tą samą frazę, bojąc się spojrzeć poza mury miasta. W końcu mógł tam dostrzec, która już na zawsze oddalała się od niego, jednak _wszystko dla dobra Królestwa._ Choć to wcale nie brzmiało prawdziwie, skoro on miał być nieszczęśliwy, to dlaczego Królestwo miało być...


End file.
